


Home

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Dom Charles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kneeling, Light Angst, M/M, Spooning, Sub Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: No matter how disastrously things had ended on that beach, Erik still needs to let go sometimes. And Charles will always be there to catch him.Or the one where Erik sneaks into Charles' room post-Cuba to sub for him whenever the need arises and Charles is too foolishly in love to turn him away





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> CW: D/s relationship, discussions of losing weight and calories (no one in this fic has an eating disorder, but the language seems that way, sometimes), mentions of sex

Sometimes, Erik just needs to go home. Things have been tense since he left and there’s many conversations he and Charles need to have that haven’t happened,but Charles has yet to turn him away, so Erik keeps coming. It would be easier for all of them if there was any rhyme or reason to Erik’s appearances, but there really isn’t. Erik just comes when he feels its needed and he’s always gone by sunrise. Charles has surely gotten used to it by now. When Erik makes his latest visit, Charles’ doesn’t even flinch when he comes in and finds Erik kneeling by his desk. Usually, Erik waits until after dark to come, but he’s been far too jittery to wait so long. 

“You know, one of these days, one of the boys is going to find you before I do, and I certainly won’t stop them from getting petty revenge however they see fit,” Charles says, in lieu of a greeting. Erik’s not overly concerned, though. He can feel as Charles locks the door before he’d even began speaking.

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Charles draws shut the curtains and wheels - in his wheelchair, because Erik had put him there, even though they don’t talk about it - over to his desk. Still, even when he can feel Charles put the brake on, Eik keeps his gaze ducked until told otherwise. “I needed to see you. I miss you.” 

“Funny how you say that. Like I kicked you out instead of you running off as your own decision,” Charles murmurs. He moves his hand down to Erik’s chin, tilting it up until Erik is looking at him. “Why are you really here, Erik? You visited just a few days ago. You usually make me wait weeks in between seeing you.” 

He sighs, resisting the urge to look away again. If Charles wants him to look at him, he’ll look at him. “The Brotherhood has… A big thing coming up. My nerves have been a mess. No one gets me out of my head like you do.” 

“Of course. I should have known I’d only get the pleasure of your company because you need something from me,” Charles scoffs. “You’re so very lucky I have a weakness for pretty boys on their knees.” 

“I’m very lucky to have you, Sir,” Erik agrees.Though Charles hasn’t explicitly given him permission, Erik decides to be a bit bold, regardless, and he shuffles forward to rest his hands on Charles’ thighs, reaching with his powers to take a hold of his zipper. 

“Not tonight, Erik,” Charles says, taking a hold of Erik’s hands and moving them away from him. “Go strip. Down to your underwear. And don’t forget to leave everything folded properly. You know how I hate a mess.” 

Erik nods and stands. Normally, he’s a bit grumpy when Charles says no to sex, but he’s not in a very bratty mood tonight. He just wants to be good for Charles and be told as such. It’s a chilly November night and the fire in the corner isn’t nearly enough to keep him warm when he’s in nothing but his boxers, but he’s sure Charles just wants to see him uncomfortable. Erik leaves his clothes folded atop the sofa, to be picked up when he’s getting ready to leave again. When he’s done, he goes back to Charles, standing tall and loose and waiting as Charles takes a long moment to just look him over. Erik’s more self conscious than someone with his body should probably be, but his past makes it difficult not to be. Still, he’s grown accustomed to Charles’ gaze. Enjoys it, even. 

Wordlessly, Charles gestures for him to turn and Erik obeys without a second thought so Charles can inspect all of him. If Charles hadn’t already turned down sex for the night, Erik would have assumed he’s about to be bent over the desk. Instead, Charles just reaches up to trace down Erik’s spine and he has to hold back a flinch when he feels the touch. He wants it and enjoys it and  _ craves  _ it, but it’s difficult to change a reflex after nearly two decades. Charles hands move to his waist and they turn him around until he’s facing him again. Charles drags his thumb along Erik’s hip bone, and he has a pretty good idea where this is going. 

Sure enough, a moment later, Charles mumbles, “You’ve lost weight again. I’m disappointed, Erik.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet shamefully. He doesn’t have long to avoid his guilt like that, because Charles is quick to give his chin a harsh adjustment until Erik’s looking at him again. “We’ve been very busy these last few weeks.” 

“Do we need to go over your rules again, Erik? Have you forgotten them already?” 

“...No, Sir.” 

“Oh? Remind me, then. What’s rule number one?” 

Erik sighs, remaining quiet. 

Charles gives his hip a squeeze, just this side of painful, until Erik stops trying to hide in silence. 

“To take care of myself properly, Sir. Even if you’re not around to check.” 

“Mmhm. And you’re doing a ghastly job of following it, aren’t you? Silly boy.” Charles is fond once more, though he’d never really stopped, and just shakes his head. Erik thought perhaps he might get punished for it, but it seems Charles is simply in a mood to fuss over him. He reaches into the lowest drawer of his desk and pulls out a kneeling pillow, which makes Erik’s heart clench, as it always does, to see and think that Charles still has it there and ready for him. He sets it down at his side and points to it, as if the message isn’t clear enough already. “Kneel. Facing me to begin with.” 

Erik does so, settling down in front of Charles with his perfect posture, thighs spread just so and palms resting above his knees. Normally, Charles would compliment him for it, knowing how greedy Erik is to hear it, but today, he just reaches forward and pets down a few stray curls on Erik’s head, sliding his hand down until it’s settled at the nape of Erik’s neck. Erik breathes out contently, leaning into it. “Sir? May… May I have my collar?” 

Erik hadn’t gotten his collar until a few short weeks before Cuba and though he asks to have it back every time he visits, Charles turns him down every time. Collars are for submissives that are truly his, Charles says every time, not wild boys who come and go whenever they please. Today, though, Charles takes a long, pensive look at him before nodding and reaching into his drawer once more. As he pulls out Erik’s collar, he asks, “Remind me your safeword, love? I want to hear you say it.”

“Red. Just like every other time we’ve been together and just like last time you asked on Tuesday,” Erik says, unable to hold back his rebellious streak forever, no matter how badly he wants to be good for Charles tonight. 

“Hey. Watch it,” Charles warns, though his eyes look nothing but amused as he undoes the buckling on the collar and pulls Erik in closer. “I can still take this away.” 

“You won’t, though, Sir,” Erik murmurs, offering his neck to Charles as he winds the leather around his neck and buckles it into place. Awfully bold for someone who’d been told no about this very same thing for months, but Charles has always been fond of Erik’s self sabotaging recklessness. 

“You’re right. I won’t,” he relents, putting the buckle back into place and checking to make sure it’s not too tight. He still asks Erik if he’s comfortable, just to be sure, and when Erik nods, Charles leans forward and presses a kiss to his hair. “Good. You look beautiful in my collar, love. Now, fix your posture and go back to kneeling properly. Facing the desk now. I have work to do."

“But…” Erik is not pouting, he would insist. He’s just looking a little displeased. That’s all. “You can do work later, can’t you? I want to spend time with you.” 

“Yes, and perhaps if you ever called and let me know you were coming, I could fit my work schedule around you. But you don’t and I haven’t, so now you’ll have to make yourself content with waiting for my work to be done. Now be a good boy and sit there pretty for me,” Charles insists, guiding Erik’s shoulder in the right direction. 

He grumbles, just a bit, but follows orders anyway and moves until he’s kneeling at Charles’ side once more. Would Erik rather be curled up with Charles in bed or sucking his cock or bent over the desk for a spanking? Yes, of course. But for all he wants that, simply kneeling at Charles’ side to be good and pretty for him… This works, too. This is good and simple and lovely. He doesn’t have to worry about the rest of the world when he’s down here by Charles’ side. Doesn’t have a million fires to put out. Doesn’t have dozens of lost and angry souls looking to him for direction. He doesn’t have anything at all down here, except Charles, his orders, and the pleasant warmth deep within his chest when he’s been good. 

A few times, Erik loses himself in his thoughts and starts to sag in his posture. Within seconds every time, Charles scolds him for it and rearranges him properly, ever vigilant even when he was seemingly focused on reading through a small stack of documents. After an hour or so, when Erik’s posture is absolutely ruined because he’s leaned his head up against Charles’ thigh, Charles lets it slide without comment. Despite having had very different plans when he’d first come to Charles, Erik is more than happy like this. He’d spent the rest of the evening here, cozied up at Charles’ side, if he’d let him. Some time later, though Erik isn’t exactly sure how long, Charles nudges at his shoulder and motions for him to stand. Erik whines under his breath, not wanting to leave the comfortable spot he’d made for himself down here, but he does it anyway. 

“Come on now, love,” Charles chastises gently. “Good boys don’t complain and I know you’re my good boy. Go to the bathroom and draw a bath. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Erik nods, and goes to Charles’ bathroom, connected to both his study and bedroom, and turns the water on, fiddling with the temperature until it’s just right. Erik thinks baths are a frivolous waste of time, but Charles has always disagreed with him on that front. Before, Erik might have teased him for being a spoiled little rich kid, lounging around in baths. Now, though, they’re not really in a place to tease each other like they once did. A few minutes later, just as Erik is turning the water off, Charles wheels himself in. The bathroom is a much tighter fit for his chair than the study, and Erik wants very much to help him, but he knows it wouldn’t be well received, so he stands still and waiting instead. Charles pulls to a stop in front of him and tugs Erik’s underpants off, slow enough that Erik has more than enough time to stop him. When he’s naked, Charles nods towards the tub. 

“Get in.” 

“Aren’t you going in?” Erik asks, frowning. He’d thought perhaps Charles might want Erik to bathe him or to sit with him while he bathed, but he hadn’t considered that it might be just for him. 

“You’ve already proved to me that I can’t trust you to take care of yourself properly,” Charles says, looking more disappointed than upset, which hurts even more. “The only way I can be sure it’s being done is to do it myself. So get in.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Erik climbs in, careful to not let water splash over the edge, and he settles down, sitting stiff and upright in the middle of it, with his knees awkwardly pulled up to his chest to make himself fit. Tubs aren’t really made with tall, gangly men in mind and it’s a bit too slippery to kneel in. Erik doesn’t have much doubt that Charles will accept this instead. Instead, only a few moments after Erik has sat, Charles presses back against his shoulders until he’s leaning up against the edge of the tub. 

“I think we can forsake a bit of protocol for comfort right now,” Charles murmurs. He ignores Erik’s whines of complaint and takes the collar off his neck, placing it up on the counter where it’ll remain dry. “You wouldn’t want to ruin it with the water, would you? You’ll get it back after you’re clean, love.” 

Erik would have greatly preferred skipping this bath all together and getting to keep his collar on all night. It’s been a while since he’s been allowed to wear it, and he wants to enjoy it as long as he can before he has to leave. But, of course, that’s not his decision to make. His neck feels bare without it, but he ceases his whining and lays back while Charles gets out everything he needs to wash Erik off. For most of his life, Erik’s routine to get clean is nothing more than a quick, cold shower, five minutes at most. The sort of bath Charles favors would drive Erik absolutely insane, if it wasn’t coming from Charles, who he so badly wants to be good for. 

They don’t speak while Charles washes him, aside from Charles checking in with him a few times. Erik doesn’t mind the silence. There’s worse things to listen to than their quiet breathing and the water swishing back and forth. Erik recognizes the scent of lavender in the shower gel Charles was using to lather him up, not normally a scent he would pick, but nice, nonetheless. Especially when it was Charles’ hands spreading it over him. He’d already said they wouldn’t be having sex tonight, but Erik’s not blind. He can appreciate the sight of Charles with rolled up shirt sleeves, leaning in towards him to reach every inch of him. Charles is always meticulous while bathing Erik, making sure to give every bit of him attention. It’s not sexual, even if Erik sometimes wishes it were. It’s just soft and slow and loving. 

It scares Erik a bit, if he were to be honest. Fucking is one thing and getting tied up or spanked or ordered around doesn’t feel like too much of a leap from sex. This, though… Sitting while Charles fusses over every bit of him with his ridiculous flowery shower gels, quiet except for the occasional disappointed hum when he finds a new scar, which he always brings close to kiss… It’s tender enough that it absolutely terrifies Erik. Everything else can be blamed on lust and primal urges. This can only ever come from a place of love. 

Once Erik is cleaner than he’s been in a while, Charles guides him to lean back, so he can wet his hair and wash it. Charles fingers are on his scalp, gentle but firm as they work in shampoo and conditioner. It’s a lovely feeling and Erik lets himself moan softly as it continues, not bothering to hide his pleasure. Charles enjoys it, he knows, sex or not. His hair will dry an absolute mess, Erik knows. It curls naturally, and only stays in place with the help of plenty of hair products, none of which Charles has in his bathroom. It’s done on purpose. Charles loves Erik’s curls about as much as Erik hates them. Erik knows better than to argue. When he goes home, he’ll get his hair in order. If Charles wants to enjoy a few hours of his curls, Erik won’t stop him. 

Once Charles rinses off the last of the conditioner, he tugs Erik up gently. “Time to get dry now, love.” 

Erik stands, pulling the plug to drain the tub in the process, and carefully steps out to the bath mat in front of Charles. Charles picks up a ridiculously large and fluffy towel and is as meticulous in drying Erik as he was in washing him. Charles works from his feet up, and when he can no longer reach, he just has Erik kneel down in front of him to continue his work. Charles pats Erik’s hair dry last and then leans back in his chair for a moment to simply admire Erik kneeling in front of him, clean and naked and still flushed all over from the hot water. 

“You get such a lovely color to you after a bath,” Charles mumbles, stroking his cheek gently. Before letting Erik up again, he straps his collar on once more. “There. Now go stand in front of the bed, love. I’ll fetch clothing for you and be right there.” 

Erik goes and obediently stands to wait in front of Charles’ bed. There’s a November chill in the air and he has to hold back a shiver, but Erik’s hands remain at his side. Charles doesn’t like it when he tries to cover himself. Of course, this is a different sort of situation than covering up because he’s self conscious, but he doesn’t want to risk breaking a rule, regardless. He doesn’t wait long, thankfully, before Charles wheels to him with a pair of pyjamas on his lap. Erik recognizes them as Charles’, which makes sense. Erik had left plenty of belongings here in the mansion, but it would be suspicious to go fetch them for no reason. He just considers himself lucky in that regard. He loves any excuse to wear Charles’ clothing. 

He’s a bit too tall - and Charles a bit too short in his chair - to get dressed by another, so Charles hands him the pyjamas to dress himself, though he brings Erik down to his knees to fuss with the collar and buttons of the shirt momentarily. Erik is sure they’d been fine and Charles only wanted an excuse to have a hand in his dressing. Erik’s more than happy to let it happen. When they’d lived together, Charles had picked out his clothing more often than not, and helped him dress in the mornings. Erik misses that terribly, the little reminders of ownership as soon as he awakes. But he’d been the one to leave. He can’t continue with his pity like this. He doesn’t regret his choices. He just wishes they were easier to live with. 

“What a pretty sight you make, all soft and ready for bed like this,” Charles murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Erik’s forehead before letting him stand. “Lay down. I’ll change to my own pyjamas and join you.” 

Erik knows better than to offer to help. He’d done so once, during one of his first visits, and Charles had kicked him out after a very heated scolding that he wasn’t an invalid. Erik just goes lie down on his side of the bed, looking up towards the ceiling to give Charles his privacy while he changes. A few minutes later, Charles joins him in bed, and Erik immediately turns to cuddle against him, as comfortable a little spoon as when they’d first gotten together. It’s a little more difficult now, more maneuvering to do since Charles can’t move his legs, but they’d figured it out early on and it’s no less cozy than before. 

“Will you leave before morning?” Charles asks, stroking Erik’s hip as he does. They both know the answer to this, but Charles always asks anyway. 

Erik sighs. He hates telling Charles no during an otherwise obedient, perfectly subby night. But he won’t lie. There’s no point in getting either of their hopes up. “You know I will, Charles. I don’t have a choice.” 

“Of course not,” Charles mumbles. He doesn’t agree, clearly, but they try not to argue during these nights. There’s plenty of time for that some other day. “Well, I’m glad you stopped by. You know how I worry.” 

“It’s what you do best,” he agrees. “Will you send me home with some rules? Or tasks? Even for just a couple of days. I just… I think it’ll really help keep me calm.” 

“You can stay here and I’ll have a never ending lists of instructions for you all day long,” he offers. This, too, Charles offers every time Erik visits. 

“Charles…” 

“Yes, love, yes, I know. You can’t and you don’t have a choice. You can’t blame a fool in love for trying,” Charles sighs. He winds his arm around Erik’s waist and squeezes him closer as he presses kisses to the back of his neck. For a while, Erik thinks he might just ignore the request, but eventually, he speaks up again. “All right. I want you eating three times a day. At least. Don’t roll your eyes, saying you need to take care of yourself is clearly too vague a rule. So from now on, I don’t want you doing anything before you’ve had breakfast. Let’s say… five hundred calories, at least, okay? And you’ll take a break from whatever it is you do all day to have lunch at noon and dinner at six. I won’t be there to check, but just know I’ll be very disappointed if you don’t do it.” 

“Fine,” Erik groans. “Trust you to have a man in his prime at your complete disposal and give him the most boring rule possible.” 

“Hey. You don’t get to pick and choose to only be my sub when it’s fun,” Charles scolds, pinching his skin. It’s good natured, though, more amused than annoyed. He’d grown used to Erik’s grumbling a long time ago. “So you’ll eat three times a day. It’s supposed to be very cold this week. A sweater and winter coat whenever you go outside, I don’t care how short a time you’re spending outside.”

“You’re such a mother hen. If it makes you feel better, I’ll be in Texas from tomorrow to Monday. Much nicer weather than up here,” he assures him. 

“Oh. In that case, put on those red shorts I like tomorrow. You know, the ones that end above your knee. And on Friday, put on that too small polo shirt of yours. The one that looks like one of the buttons is always about to snap,” Charles says, letting his hand wander appreciatively along Erik’s chest. 

“That’s more like it. Fun Charles has made his return.” Erik grins, turning briefly so he can give Charles a kiss. Just as quickly as he’s turned, he goes back to his original position, happy to be Charles’ cozy little spoon all night long. 

“If you took better care of yourself, Fun Charles could be around far more often,” he points out, which is absolutely not fun at all. 

Erik says, “We can all have dreams, motek.”

“Cheeky brat,” Charles mumbles fondly. “How long can you stay? Until morning?:

“I really shouldn’t… I have to get back and get some rest.” In a perfect world, he’d stay and never leave, but they don’t live in a perfect world. Erik is busy fighting for it. 

“You’ll never get any sleep in a lonely bed. I know you. Just stay and sleep a few hours,” he insists. “I’ll set an alarm for four and you can leave then. Plenty of time to sleep and make it back for a machine like you.” 

Erik sighs. It’s a tempting offer. Very tempting. He never sleeps as well as he does when he’s cuddled up to Charles. But it’s a risky move. They could get caught, he could oversleep, someone in the Brotherhood could notice Erik’s absence. Worst of all, the longer Erik stays, the harder it is to leave. But Erik’s much too weak to turn down a chance to sleep with Charles next to him, especially after a soft, quiet night like tonight. So he brings the alarm clock to himself with his powers, not entirely trusting Charles to actually set an alarm, and puts it back down on the nightstand once everything is set up. 

“Perfect. Sweet dreams, love,” Charles mumbles, reaching to turn the lamp off before pressing one last kiss to Erik’s shoulder. 

“Sweet dreams, sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love sub Erik so much like...... wow..... I've wanted to write him for a long time, and still do, just am never quite sure what to write. So if there's something you'd like to see (preferably non sexual D/s as I have a soft spot for that, but anything is fine) let me know in the comments or in a message over on Tumblr! :) 
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
